


Innocence

by Sister_Grimm



Series: What a wicked game we play [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone's a Criminal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, this verse ran away on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie doesn't expect to see a ghost at the strip club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie's views are not friendly to sex work. Be aware

This is not Eddie's first time in a strip club. It's not even his first time in a MALE strip club. But this place is out of his usual price range but it's the anniversary of his and David's separation so he wants to maybe get drunk and look at gorgeous guys.

He's sitting in one of the booths, watching the show and the lights fall on a young slender man, moving easily and gracefully. In addition to being obviously sexy, he looks like he's having a genuinely good time. And as Eddie takes a sip of his beer he can't figure what it is about the guy's bright eyes, sharp cheekbones, pointed chin and full lips that keeps trying to jog his memory. 

His fingers goes to where his wedding ring used to sit and he flags a server over. "I'd like a private dance."

The server nods, "With whom?"

"Him.", Eddie says firmly, looking at the stage.

The server kind of laughs to himself but gives him the price and fuck it if it makes him stop thinking about his ex, he'll pay anything.

***

The room he's waiting in is round and all of the walls are mirrored with small twinkling lights and almost a podium in the middle of the room. The kid is young, looks like he's more than ten years younger than Eddie but his eyes sweep over Eddie's chest and he smirks. He lays one hand flat on Eddie's chest and shoves him down on the couch. "Ever done this before?"

Eddie shakes his head.

"Ok, first: I can touch you, you can't touch me. But private dance means it's ok if you get off on it." and then the music starts. And the kid moves with a pixieish energy, frenetic sexuality as the clothes come off.

Then he's straddling Eddie, moving his hips in slow teasing circles. He runs his fingers through his hair, sucking them into his mouth. Every time there's contact Eddie wants to groan or gasp or reach out.

And Eddie looks up at him and he finally gets a good look at the guy's face.

Holy crap.

"Max? Max Hill?"

The kid stops, "Axel. My name is Axel."

"We thought you were dead."

"Well, obviously not." And then Max... Axel shifts again, grinding down on Eddie, "Do you really want to spend this time talking?"

Eddie just groans.

"That's what I thought.", Axel smirks.

***

He knows it's vaguely insane but Max Hill, the man now known as Axel, has been presumed dead for over 7 years. So Eddie comes back to Himeros a few days later for another dance.

Axel pauses, "You're back."

"I wanted to see you again."

He remembers Max Hill, James Jesse's shadow at church barbecues and bake sales. A skinny little punk teenager with a defiant set to his jaw who, inappropriate as he knew it was, Eddie couldn't keep his eye off of.

And then Jesse is arrested for the murder of 10 drifters who had stayed at the church and Max Hill is missing. That was over seven years ago, they'd all believed Max had been Jesse's last victim. That maybe he'd known something.

"Why?", Axel asks sharply. His eyes are bright and his body is lean and toned but just slightly unhealthy. 

"Go for coffee with me, Max."

He sees Axel's eyes flicker over his shoulder but he doesn't see the strip club manager watching them.

"Axel. And ok."

***

Ma.. Axel is evasive about what brought him to Central City from Smallville but Eddie's a detective and he knows it has to do with James Jesse.

"Why did you end up in sex work, M..Axel?"

"I needed money."

Axel's fingers are twitching and Eddie finds himself becoming increasingly more convinced that Axel is probably on drugs.

"If you wanted to get out... You could stay at my place.", Eddie offers.

Axel pauses, "My boyfriend's pretty possessive."

And from the evasiveness that follows he knows that Axel's boyfriend is a criminal.

***

He hears a knock on the door at 1 am a week later and he grabs his gun before heading down and when he opens the door, he's staring at a shaking, scared looking but unharmed Axel Walker.

"M... Axel."

"I'm sorry. I just ended my shift and you said I could stay here if I wanted to get out..."

"Of course come in."

He makes Axel tea in an attempt to calm him down and it seems to be working. Axel pauses, puts the tea down and says quietly, "Thank you. I just wish I could..."

"Axel... You don't have to."

"I do. Just...can, I kiss you?"

Eddie pauses and he looks at Axel, a flush high on Axel's cheeks and a nervous expression. "Ok.", Eddie relents quicker than he'd like to admit.

The first brush of Axel's lips is chapped and warm and Eddie doesn't mean to groan but he hasn't gotten laid in a while and Axel takes it as an invitation, climbing into Eddie's lap and the kissing grows more frantic and desperate and Eddie spans Axel's bony back with his hands as Axel grinds against him.

"Do you want to go upstairs?", Eddie asks.

"Yes. Fuck."

They've barely shed any clothes before Axel is dropping to his knees in front of Eddie's bedroom door and Eddie is already unbelievably hard when Axel gets his mouth on him. "Christ.", Eddie breathes as he lets his fingers slip through Axel's hair and try to resist the urge to thrust harder. He can feel Axel chuckle around him as he curses again and tugs on Axel's hair. Axel pulls back, tongue teasing the head and Eddie groans with want.

Axel pulls off Eddie's dick entirely with an obscene noise and sucks his fingers into his mouth, soaking them with his saliva. "May I?", he breaths.

"Yes, yes.", Eddie groans and Axel gets his mouth back on his cock and begins to tease him with a finger.

Eddie gasps at the feel of penetration. It has been a very long time. And it doesn't take much, just Axel hollowing out his cheeks and taking Eddie's dick as deep as he can combined with the twisting of his fingers in just the right way and Eddie digs his fingers into Axel's hair with groan.

When Axel stands, Eddie smiles at him, "Mind if I return the favour?"

Axel laughs but there's something sad in his eyes.

The drugs, the sex work...is it possible upstanding citizen turned murderer James Jesse was also a sexual predator. "Axel?"

"Please.", he says with a crooked smile and Eddie helps Axel shed the rest of his clothes. Then he's wrapping his hand around Axel's dick and jacking him slowly. Axel whimpers, "Please."

So Eddie speeds up a bit, lets his thumb spread pre-come over the head and listens to Axel beg as he works him slowly.

"Eddie, Eddie, please.", and Axel's voice breaks and Christ, Eddie does think he's ever heard a sound that sexy before.

"What do you want?"

"More, harder."

Eddie relents, working Axel at a near punishing pace until Axel throws back his head and fucking screams and no, that's the sexiest sound and sight he's seen.

***

Axel is gone when he gets home and he's concerned. He's not sure if Axel has friends or anything of the sort.

"Detective Thawne.", a voice says from his living room.

And Eddie recognizes Len Snart, his picture is all over the precinct. 

"What the hell are you doing here? Where is Axel?", Eddie snaps.

"Axel is home safe."

With what, his controlling criminal boyfriend so he can be sucked back into sex work and drugs, Eddie thinks. "I swear to God, if he's hurt..."

Snart interrupts, "You're really not in a position to make demands, Detective Thawne." 

Eddie just stares him down.

"It's not illegal to fuck a stripper, however fucking a stripper and then providing him with drugs?", Len trails off meaningfully.

"I never."

"Maybe not but if the cops were called they'd find a storage locker in your name with several thousand dollars worth of heroin and cocaine. And I'm sure Axel could be convinced to go along with that story. That's the thing about junkies, they'll do anything for a fix."

Eddie sighs, "What do you want?"

***

He doesn't see Axel for another few day when he shows up at 1 a.m. Eddie is relieved to see that he looks unharmed. 

"I'm sorry.", Axel says quietly.

Eddie nods, "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." 

Axel licks his chapped lips nervously and nods. The memory of Axel's mouth on him sends a brief shudder down his spine. Axel is bouncing from one foot to another and it's not hard for Eddie to tell that he's high. "Do you want to come in?"

Axel nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
